Thanks To You
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After a tragedy strikes Blanche she turns it into a precious gift for Dorothy. Warning minor character death and illness


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Girls

* * *

The door slammed. Rose and Blanche looked up. It was Dorothy. She looked exhausted and like she was about to break down. Her daughter Kate was in the hospital after suffering a heart attack at only 32 years old.

"Dorothy," Blanche asked, "How's Kate?"

"How can this happen," Dorothy asked, "How can a young girl suffer a heart attack like Kate did? Do you know what the Doctor said?"

"Is he single," Blanche asked.

"SHE said that Kate needs a heart transplant. A heart transplant. Can you believe it?"

"Oh Dorothy," Blanche said, "Honey I'm sure the right heart will turn up any minute."

As if on cue the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Dorothy said.

"Okay," Blanche said

Dorothy picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

She paused for a second.

"OH MY GOD! Is it Kate?"

A look of relief flooded through Dorothy.

"Yes," she said, "She's right here. Hold on a second."

Dorothy handed the phone to Blanche.

"It's the hospital," she said.

Blanche picked up the phone.

"Hello. Yes. This is she. What? OH MY GOD! NO! THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE! You KNOW how I FEEL? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! I'll be right down."

Blanche hung up. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Well this is unbelievable that's what it is," Blanche exploded.

"Blanche for GOD sake what's wrong," Rose asked.

"That was the hospital calling," Blanche said, "Janet is dead."

"You mean your Janet," Rose asked.

"No Rose. She means Janet Jackson," Dorothy said sarcastically, "OF COURSE SHE MEANS HER JANET"

"Oh honey I am so sorry," Rose said as both Rose and Dorothy hugged Blanche.

"This isn't fair," Blanche sobbed.

"No I know it isn't," Dorothy said

...

"Mrs. Deveroax," the doctor said, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Normally if a doctor approached Blanche she would have taken the opportunity to flirt with him. She was so full of grief that she could do nothing but follow him.

"Listen Mrs. Deveroax we don't normally release patient information but there is a young 32 year old girl that needs a heart transplant. Your daughter has the same type of heart and it would be a perfect match."

There was a second of awkward silence.

"This patient... her name is Kate Zbornack isn't it," Blanche asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, "Anyway I know that it's a very difficult decision I'm asking you to make but I was wondering if you would donate Janet's heart to Kate."

"Come on Doctor Snakers. How is that even a choice? Is there anything that's going to bring Janet back?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor said, "She's fully brain dead. Her skull was crushed."

"So if there's no chance of Janet recovering I'm supposed to deny Kate the chance to recover? I'm supposed to allow one of my best friends to suffer the way I'm suffering now? Let Kate have my daughter's heart. Let her recover. Let Janet's death not be a total waste."

She signed the permission form. Then she went back to the girls.

"Dorothy," Blanche said, "I have good news for you. Kate is going to be alright. She's getting Janet's heart."

Dorothy stared at Blanche. They had their ups and downs but through it all they had remained good friends. This took the cake however. She could not believe that even after the tragedy she had just been through Blanche still was thinking about her. She couldn't believe that this angel clearly sent to her from heaven could even think about Dorothy's needs when her own world was falling apart.

"Blanche," Dorothy said, "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to," Blanche said, "I love you Dorothy. Well I guess someone has to call the baboon behind."

"I'll call Stan," Rose offered.

It took 18 hours for the surgery to be completed.

"Dorothy," Rose said, "Don't worry. Kate's a winner. She's going to make it. That's the reason Janet died. Janet died so Kate could live. If Kate didn't make it, it would be too sad. Our heavenly host is not a cruel one. He wouldn't take Kate and Janet at the same time."

The doctor came out and spoke with Dorothy.

"Is Kate alright," Blanche asked

"She'll be just fine," Dorothy said, "Thanks to you"


End file.
